Song For You
by Matsuka99
Summary: sebuah fict gaje dari seorang author baru :D KyuMin, GS, Abal, TYPOs. Mind to RnR?


KyuMin/Song For You/One Shoot

#30 Desember 2010#

Sinar bulan menyinari pasangan yang sedang berpelukan, saling menghangatkan satu sama lain ditengah salju yang sedang turun saat ini. Sekarang bulan Desember, dan di Korea sedang musim dingin. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran pasangan muda ini. Orang autis pun pasti enggan keluar dari rumahnya jika suhu diluar saat ini hampir mendekati titik beku air.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min." Ucap si _namja_.

Cho Kyuhyun. Anak tunggal dari pemilik Cho _Coorporation_, sekaligus pewaris dari perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan tersebut. Memiliki wajah tampan yang bisa membuat para wanita tertunduk padanya.

"Aku juga, Kyu. Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Ucap si _yeoja_.

Lee Sungmin, nama _yeoja _itu. Seorang mahasiswi di Cho _University_, universitas ternama di Korea yang didirikan oleh Cho _Coorporation_. Sungmin adalah _yeoja_ dari kalangan biasa. Dia bisa masuk universitas itu karena otaknya yang bisa dibilang cerdas. Entah dia memakai sihir apa sehingga bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun jatuh olehnya.

Kecantikannya mungkin? Tidak. Sungmin tidak cantik. Tapi lebih terkesan imut dan manis. Mata _foxy_-nya bulat, pipi mulusnya yang _chubby_, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir _plump_-nya yang berwarna pink, rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda yang memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang putih, kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya, dan postur tubuhnya yang mungil. Benar-benar imut 3

Sudah 30 menit mereka masih pada posisi seperti ini, berpelukan. Hidung mancung Kyuhyun ditempelkan di leher Sungmin yang terekspos karena rambutnya yang dikuncir. Sementara Sungmin menempelkan telinganya didada bidang (?) Kyuhyun, sehingga dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun yang tidak karuan itu.

"Kyu," panggil Sungmin.

"Hmm."

"Kau menyuruhku datang dingin-dingin begini hanya untuk berpelukan?"

"_Ne_." Hanya itu jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aish, Kyu! Tak sadarkah kau kalau suhu disini begitu dingin dan bisa membuat sebuah termometer pecah berkeping-keping?" kata Sungmin hiperbolis.

"Hahahaha. Kau berlebihan sekali, _chagi_." Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya, ada sedikit tidak rela dihatinya, tapi bukankah mereka bisa berpelukan kapanpun mereka mau?

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lembut sambil tersenyum tulus. Sungmin mendongak melihat Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat, dalam hatinya dia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melahap bibir ranum yang membuatnya kecanduan itu.

"Min,"

"_Ne_ Kyu?"

"_Saranghae_."

"_Na do_."

"_Jeongmal Saranghae_."

"_Na do, Kyu_."

"_Neomu Saranghae, _Min."

"_Na do Saranghae, Jeongmal._"

"Min,"

"_Ne _Kyunnie? _Wae_?"

"_Saranghae_."

"Ya! Setiap detik aku mendengarmu mengucapkan kata itu. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"_Aniyo_. Aku tidak bosan dan tidak akan pernah bosan. Beribu-ribu atau bahkan berjuta-juta kata _Saranghae_ yang aku lontarkan padamu, tidak akan pernah mewakili betapa aku mencintaimu, Min. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu melebihi diriku sendiri. Rasa cintaku padamu tidak akan pernah terbayar oleh apapun didunia ini. Rasa cintaku padamu lebih berharga dari harta _appa_ ku. Lee Sungmin hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun. Kau harus tahu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun final. Dia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dihatinya selama ini. Betapa dia sangat mencintai gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Perlahan, cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata Sungmin. Dia menahan isak tangisnya dengan punggung tangannya. Melihat kekasihnya yang menangis, Kyuhyun kalut. 'Kenapa menangis?' Batinnya.

"_Uljima_. Kenapa menangis, eum?" Kyuhyun menghapus airmata Sungmin dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"_Ani_, Kyu. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. _Gomawo _karena sudah mencintaiku. _Gomawo _karena sudah menyayangiku. _Gomawo _karena sudah mencintaiku dengan sebesar itu. _Gomawo _ka-"

CHU~~

Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Sungmin dengan ciumannya yang lembut. Sama sekali tidak ada nafsu dan maksud yang lain disana. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya kepada gadis yang sudah membuatnya lemah ini.

10 menit mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang manis. Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya. Sungguh, dia tidak mau melepaskannya. Tapi karena ada yang ingin dikatakannya, dia harus menghentikan aksi (?)nya itu.

"Min, kan sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu, kau mau hadiah yang seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak mau apapun, Kyu. Asalkan kau selalu ada disampingku, itu sudah cukup." Jawabnya.

"_Geureohkae_. Sebaiknya kita pulang, malam sudah hampir larut. Besok aku jemput."

^o^o^o^규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

"Aku puulang dulu. Kau masuk sana. Selamat malam. Mimpi indah, _chagi_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium dahi dan kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Ekhem." Suara dehaman membuat KyuMin terdiam. Mereka sudah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Lee Hee Chul, _eonnie_ cantik tapi galaknya Sungmin.

Sungmin tinggal berdua dengan _eonnie_-nya di Seoul. Karena Sungmin ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota besar seperti Seoul ini.

Lee Hee Chul. Mempunyai wajah yang cantik. Tapi, siapa sangka dibalik wajahnya yang cantik itu, dia mempunyai sifat yang paling ditakuti _namja_ yang berani-beraninya mendekati dirinya atau Sungmin. Hanya seorang _namja_ yang berhasil membuatnya luluh. Han Geng, teman kerja Hee Chul, sekaligus kekasihnya.

"Ada perlu apa kemari, Tuan Muda Cho?" tanya Heechul sarkastik.

"A-_ani_ n-_noona. _Hanya mengantar Sungmin. Aku permisi dulu. Selamat malam." Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah mencuri kecupan di bibir Sungmin.

"Aish, dasar _evil_ jelek!" geram Heechul.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun langsung menaiki mobil limosinnya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Supirnya yang melihatnya pun terheran-heran. 'Ada apa dengan tuan muda?' pikir Supir. Efek orang jatuh cinta sangat mengerikan juga ternyata -_-

Sementara itu, di sebuah tikungan, terlihat sebuah truk sedang melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Supir di mobil Kyuhyun yang memang sudah mengantuk, tidak melihat ada mobil yang sedang melintas didepannya.

BRAKKK

Dan kecelakaan pun tidak dapat dihindari.

^o^o^o^규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

#31 Desember 2010#

|Sungmin's POV|

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Sudah pagi ternyata. Entah kenapa, hari ini firasatku mengatakan yang tidak enak. Kuharap ini Cuma perasaanku saja.

Selesai mandi, aku segera menuju meja makan yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Aku segera melahap sarapanku. Kulihat Heechul _eonnie_ yang sedang menonton TV diruang tengah.

"Min, Kyuhyun, Min." Ucapnya.

"_Wae eonnie_?" tanyaku. Kurasa, firasatku semakin menguat saja. Ya tuhan, semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kyuhyun kecelakaan, Min."

"Uhukk .. uhukkk. Jangan bercanda, _eonnie_." Sungguh aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Lihat berita ini, Min."

Aku menatap nanar televisi. Acara (?) sarapanku berhenti. Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mempercayai ini. Tapi aku harus mempercayainya saat aku melihat sesosok _namja_ yang kucintai di berita itu sedang terkulai lemah. Tapi ada sedikit kelegaan dihatiku saat melihat Kyuhyun masih sadar.

Aku segera menyambar tasku. Tak peduli dengan _eonnie _yang memanggilku dengan tampang garangnya. Pikiranku penuh dengan Kyuhyun. Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Kyunnie.

^o^o^o^규^o^o^o^ 민 ^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

|Author's POV|

Setelah menanyakan dimana kamar Kyunnie-nya, Sungmin langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Matanya mulai berlinang air mata.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin ke ketiga sahabat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mempunyai 3 sahabat. Shim Chang Min, Choi Min Ho, dan Lee Donghae. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan pacar Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_ssi_?" "Minnie-ah?" sahut mereka.

"Kyuhyun dimana?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Air mata makin membasahi pipi _chubby-_nya.

Donghae berjalan mendekati gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Ya, Sungmin mantan pacarnya. Sungmin yang memutuskan Donghae tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi sampai saat ini, Donghae masih mencintai Sungmin. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun menjadi _over protective_ ke Sungmin.

"_Chagiya_, _Uljima, ne_? Kyuhyun akan sedih jika melihatmu menangis." Donghae menarik Sungmin ke pelukannya. Dia mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin sambil sesekali menghirup aroma gadis kelinci itu dilehernya. Mungkin kalau Kyuhyun ada bersama mereka, Sungmin langsung ditarik dan Donghae langsung didorongnya ke sembarang tempat (?). Sementara itu, Changmin dan Minho menatap adegan itu dengan muka seperti ini = (=_=lllll)

"_Oppa_, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja kan? Boleh Minnie masuk?"

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kemudian, Donghae, Sungmin, Changmin dan Minho memasuki kamar inap Kyuhyun. Tangisan Sungmin yang tadi berhenti, kini mulai runtuh lagi saat melihat kekasihnya yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Kyunnie~, Ini Minnie. _Ireona~_."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin. Sambil sesekali menciumnya, menyalurkan kehangatan dari ciumannya itu.

"Min-ah~, _oppa_ keluar dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil _oppa, arasseo_?" tanya Donghae. Sungmin hanya mengangguk, matanya masih memandang wajah pucat Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dahinya yang diperban.

"Kyu-ah, hari ini malam tahun baru, dan besoknya ulang tahun Minnie. Minnie Cuma mau Kyu ada disamping Minnie di hari itu. _Please, wake up Kyu_."

"Euuunnggghh~, Min~" lenguh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau sudah sadar?"

Perlahan, kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna. Kyuhyun tersenyum sendu, tapi dahinya langsung mengkerut, menatap Sungmin dengan heran.

"_Wae_ Kyu? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir.

"Kamu nggak kuliah, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

DOENGGG

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. 'Percuma aja cemas sama kamu, Kyu. Kalo ujung-ujung nya kayak begini.' Batin Sungmin.

"Kuliah sana. Nanti kalo nilai kamu menurun gimana?"

"_Shireo_. Minnie mau disini aja." Sungmin mulai merajuk.

"Minnie~. Nggak boleh begitu. Minnie nggak boleh ngecewain _eomma _sama _appa_ Minnie."

"Kyuuu~"

"_Geureohkae_, Kyu nggak mau sembuh."

"Ish, Kyu~." Sungmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya, menandakan kalau dia sedang kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku akan meminta Donghae untuk mengantarmu. Jangan ngambek ya, _chagi~_." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, begitu juga Sungmin. Matanya berbinar menatap wajah sendu Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Kyu. Hari ini ada ujian matematika. Doakan aku ya ^^"

"Pasti, _chagi_. _Fighting _!"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Donghae, Minho dan Changmin masuk menghampiri KyuMin.

"Yoo, Kyuhyun-ah! _Are you ok?_" tanya Changmin sok _british_.

"_I'm ok_!,"

"Hae-ah, bisa kau antarkan Sungmin ke kampusnya?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_. _Kajja, _Min-ah." Kata Donghae.

"_Ne oppa_. _Annyeong, _Kyu."

"_Jamkkanman_. Minnie~ _poppo_." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya yang sudah mengerucut.

"Huuuuu. Gak pantes lo Kyu kayak begitu. Wkwkwkwk." Ejek Minho.

"Suka-suka gue. Sama pacar gue ini, kenapa lo yang ribut? Bilang aja ngiri kan ama gue." Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Sssttt. Jangan berantem!"

CHUP

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat, lalu menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"_Bye, _Kyunnie. _Saranghae~"_ ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu.

"_Na do, chagi~_"

^o^o^o^ 규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

HENING

Itulah suasana di dalam mobil Donghae. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Donghae yang sibuk menyetir, dan Sungmin yang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Kata Donghae.

"_Jinjja?_ Cepat sekali. _Gamsahamnida, _Donghae _oppa_." Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"_Cheonmanaeyo_. Mau ku antar sampai ke kelas?" tawar Donghae.

"_Aniyo_. _Gomapta oppa ^^_."

Sungmin keluar dari mobil Donghae. Tidak lama, bel pun berbunyi. Sungmin segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Selang beberapa menit, dosen yang mengajar dikelas Sungmin pun masuk. Dosen itu langsung menulis soal matematika di papan tulis. Dengan senyum mengembang, Sungmin mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

^o^o^o^ 규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

=SKIP TIME=

Sungmin menatap hasil ulangannya. Senyum terulas dari bibirnya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna lagi. Setiap ada ujian, Sungmin memang selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Tapi entah kenapa, nilai ujian yang ini membuatnya sangat senang.

Dan lagi, sebuah kotak berbungkuskan kertas kado bergambar kelinci berwarna pink yang didalamnya berisi gaun berwarna Pink Pastel, _high heels_ hitam dan sepucuk surat yang kertasnya berwarna pink.

_'Bersiap-siaplah. Jam 07.00 p.m aku jemput. Jangan lupa pakai gaun pemberianku ya. Saranghae~'_

Sungmin tersenyum membaca surat itu. 'sekarang masih jam 05.00 p.m, masih ada 2 jam lagi. Sebaiknya aku mandi.'

^o^o^o^ 규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

|Sungmin's POV|

Hah, segarnya. Berendam di _bathub_ selama 30 menit memang menyegarkan! Saking segarnya sampai membuat kulit-kulit jari-jariku keriput.

Mataku membulat ketika melihat Heechul _eonnie_ yang sedang merapihkan peralatan kosmetiknya.

"_Eonnie_? Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Cepat pakai baju! Setelah itu, langsung kemari. Kamu nggak mau membuat si _evil_ itu menunggu lama kan?" ujar _eonnie_. Aku masih tidak bergeming.

"Ya! _Palli_!"

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku. Buru-buru aku memakai kaosku dan memakai celana pendek. Tidak lupa juga aku memakai kacamataku.

"Cepat duduk."

=SKIP SKIP SKIP=

07.00 p.m

Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya diri. Gaun yang diberikan Kyuhyun sepertinya kekurangan bahan. Bayangkan saja ditengah musim dingin seperti ini, aku harus memakai gaun selutut tapi dibelakangnya bolong? Sepertinya Kyuhyun menginginkan aku menjadi es.

TING TONG

'Pasti itu Kyuhyun.' Batinku. Namun, saat aku membuka pintu, yang ada hanya pria paruh baya berpakaian seragam hitam. Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf. Apakah anda yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya sopan.

"_Ne_. Ada apa ya?"

"Anda ditunggu Tuan Muda Cho. Saya diperintahkan untuk mengantar anda."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Aku menghampiri Heechul _eonnie_ yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hangeng _oppa_ di taman belakang.

"_Eonnie, oppa_, Minnie pergi dulu ya." Pamitku.

"Hati-hati ya." Pesan Hangeng _oppa_.

"Jangan pulang sampai larut malam." Pesan Heechul _eonnie_.

"_Ne_. Kalian bersenang-senanglah."

^o^o^o^ 규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

|Author's POV|

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Namsan _tower_. Ternyata Kyuhyun-nya mengajaknya ke tempat itu. Sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sudah menyewa tempat itu untuk acara kencan malam tahun barunya. Tempat itu sudah diubahnya menjadi lebih indah dari biasanya.

Pohon-pohon disampingnya dililitkan lampu-lampu. Ditengahnya terdapat meja bundar dengan dua kursi. Dan tidak jauh dari meja itu, terdapat piano berwarna putih tulang.

"Min."

Sungmin menoleh saat merasakan ada yang memanggilnya. Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan dengan jas hitamnya, walaupun perban masih setia melilit di keningnya.

"Kyu!"

Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang (?) Kyuhyun.

"Min-ah, _Wae? _Kenapa kau menangis, eum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin yang kini digerai indah. Sesekali dia mengecupnya, menghirup aroma _Strawberry_ yang keluar begitu saja dari rambut kekasihnya.

"_Babo! _Cho Kyuhyun _babo. Babo namja_."

"Minnie~. _Wae?_ Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu, eum?"

"Kau kan masih sakit, Kyu. Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Aku tidak apa-apa hanya kencan biasa. Asalkan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"_Chagi_~, aku sudah menyiapkan ini semua dari awal Desember kok. Jadi kamu tenang aja. Ini belum apa-apa, _chagi_."

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit. 'Belum apa-apa?' pikirnya.

"Lebih baik kita duduk. Kakiku masih lumayan nyeri."

"Tuhkan!"

"Hahahaha. Aku bercanda kok. Ngomong-ngomong, kacamatmu kemana Min?"

"Ada dirumah. Heechul _eonnie_ memberikanku _Soft Lens_."

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba, Sungmin teringat dengan hasil ujian matematikanya. Dia bermaksud untuk memberitahu Kyuhyun. Namun, niatnya dia urungkan saat Kyuhyun-nya menjentikkan jarinya dan saat itu juga, datang para pelayan yang membawakan makanan.

"Kyu?"

"Kau suka?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia terlalu _shock_.

"Kyu, hasil ujianku tadi mendapat nilai yang sempurna, lho." Ujarnya.

"_Jeongmal?_ Kalau begitu, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?"

"_Ani,_ Kyu."

"_Nde?"_

"_Ani, _Kyu. Aku tidak mau. Kau sudah terlalu banyak memberikanku hal-hal. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Kyu."

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Kau harus tahu itu!"

"_Ne_, Kyu."

^o^o^o^ 규^o^o^o^ 민^o^o^o^ Is ^o^o^o^ REAL ^o^o^o^

11.58 p.m

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang sedang memainkan pianonya. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun pergi hanya untuk mengambil kue yang sudah belinya.

Sungmin yang tidak menyadari kekasihnya pergi, masih tetap memainkan _tuts-tuts_ piano itu.

12.00 a.m

DUARRR

Suara kembang api membuat Sungmin menghentikan permainannya. Dilangit, terdapat tulisan _'Saengil Chukahamnida, My Bunny'._ Tidak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa kue sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sungmin.

"_Saengil Chukahamnida .. Saengil Chukahamnida .. Saranghaneun My Bunny .. Saengil Chukahamnida_."

Pertahanan Sungmin runtuh. Air mata kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menaruh kue yang dibawanya di atas piano. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun-nya erat.

"_Gomawo_, Kyu. _Jeongmal gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae .. hiks .."_ kata Sungmin sambil terisak.

"_Ne, chagi. Na do saranghae."_

"hiks .. hiks .."

"Hei, _uljima_. Tiup lilinnya dulu, nanti lilinnya mati."

"Hahaha .. _ne_."

"Jangan lupa _make a wish_."

'Aku tidak meminta banyak. Aku hanya ingin bersama orang-orang yang kusayang dan yang menyayangiku. Jangan pisahkan aku dengan mereka tuhan.'

Sungmin segera meniup lilin yang berbentuk angka 19.

"Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu. Kau mau mendengarkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mulai menekan _tuts-tuts _pianonya. Disampingnya, Sungmin sedang mendengarkan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"_You are the one .. ojik neomani nae sarang .. you are the sun .. tasuhi gamsaon miseo .. you are my love .. to na yogshi geudaemanae ojig dan han saram .. onjekkajina gyote isseoyo .."_

PROK PROK PROK PROK

"Kyuhyun _Jjang !_" ucap Sungmin.

"Minnie,"

"Hmm."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari balik sakunya.

"_Would you marry me?"_

Sungmin terperangah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isak tangisnya yang bisa keluar kapan saja.

"_I do, _Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Bahagia. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun kini. Mendengar jawaban dari pernyataannya tadi membuat Kyuhyun serasa melayang.

"Minnie,"

"Ya Kyu?"

"Berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"_Ne_, Kyu. Aku janji."

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Seakan tahu maksud Kyuhyun, Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hangatnya nafas Kyuhyun yang menabrak wajahnya.

Kyu mengecup kening Sungmin.

"_Saranghae_."

Beralih ke kedua pipinya.

"_Saranghae_."

Ke hidungnya.

"_Jeongmal Saranghae."_

"_Neomu neomu saranghae_."

Kyuhyun mencium bibir _plump _Sungmin. Dia menarik tengkuk Sungmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dan kedua insan itu membuka tahun yang baru dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

THE END


End file.
